The Sheriff's Gym
by RemyHunkules
Summary: There's a gym in the basement of the Sheriff's station. Emma works out there, so does Regina. The two have never ran into each other... until now. Swan Queen, implied Red Swan Queen at the end.


Unbenknownst to the Storybrooke public, there was a gym hidden underneath the Sheriff's station. On days when Regina was particularly getting to Emma, the blonde would head down into the basement and have a good work out.

The same went for Regina, however the two somehow managed to never run into the other whilst still not knowing the other even went to that room.

On a Friday afternoon, Emma was in the room for a different reason. This time it was just to blow off some steam. She changed into tight shorts and one of her tanks, and headed downstairs. She wrapped her fists up and started to pound on a punchbag.

Ten minutes later, Regina made her way down to the room in tight shorts and a deep red sports tank, having changed upstairs in the bathroom. As she opened the silent door, she was surprised to see a shirtless Emma going at a bag, kicking and punching and grunting as she beat it.

The Mayor found herself entranced by the sight, watching the sweat bead down her Sheriff's bare back and the blonde ponytail bounce with the force of every hit. She folded her arms and leant against the wall, watching with a smirk and a tilted head. She watched the movement of every muscle, the tensing and the relaxing. She watched the tendons in pale arms stand out with the more forceful thrusts.

It wasn't until Emma did a spin kick that she saw her.

"Madame Mayor…" She panted. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came down here to exercise, Sheriff. Can't you tell?" She gestured to her clothing, never taking her eyes from a glistening chest and breathing heavily. "Anyway… Be my sparring partner." She requested, wrapping her own fists up and stepping in front of a bag.

Emma grabbed a cloth and wiped her face down before hugging the bag for Regina. "So, you work out down here?" She asked, still breathless.

Regina just nodded, focused. "Three times a week."

They stayed silent for a long while, the only sounds the thuds of Regina's fists on the punch bag. Emma watched as sweat began beading down the brunette's face and chest, her hair pinned back away from her face. "Stop." The blonde suddenly said.

Regina frowned and stepped away. "Why?"

The Sheriff surged forward, shoving Regina up against the wall, her hands on wide hips. The Mayor's arms instinctively wrapped around pale shoulders as their sweaty bodies pressed together.

"Did you know that half an hour of sex burns more calories than an hour's work out?" Emma asked in a husky whisper.

"Then let's work out." Regina replied, smirking, and pulled her counterpart in for a searing, hungry kiss. Their clothes were, quite literally, torn off and Emma was pleased to find a lack of a bra under the brunette's shirt.

Soon enough, Emma had pulled Regina down onto the hard floor and climbed on top of her, shoving her pale thigh between two tan ones and rubbing it there. The brunette threw her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly.

The blonde suddenly moved, her head disappearing between the other woman's legs and pink lips latching onto a sensitive clit straight away. This tore a pleasured scream from red lips.

The Sheriff had the Mayor coming unravelled in seconds, thighs quivering and hands buried in bushy hair – the hair tie having been removed long ago – as her orgasm tore through her, bringing out more sweat.

Regina regained composure quickly, pulling Emma up into a desperate kiss as she slipped her hand between already slick thighs and rubbed furiously before slipping three fingers into tight wetness, moaning with her lover at the feeling.

"So wet for me…" She whispered, Emma nodding. The Sheriff brought her hand down too and mimicked the movement, the two of them moving together in tandem, moans twisting together just as their tongues did. "Bite me."

Emma obliged and turned her head, biting roughly down on Regina's shoulder and grinding her palm into her clit. The brunette screamed out again and copied the move.

It didn't take long before they were coming together, tongues battling for dominance again.

Little did they know that Ruby was stood at the door of the gym, mouth hanging open and arousal heightening as she watched two beautiful women completely let go at each other's hands – literally.

"Regina, fuck, Regina!" The Sheriff screamed out.

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" The Mayor moaned.

"Fuck…" Ruby whispered, alerting the two to her presence. They didn't stop moving together, however, both eager for another climax.

"Wanna work out?" Regina asked breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: I plan to keep this as a one shot however, if more than ten of you guys want to see a Red Swan Queen threesome, I'll write a second chapter. If I do, it'll be some time after this coming Tuesday. It's ttotm right now and I really don't feel up for writing smut, that's why this one is so damn terrible.


End file.
